


Прикосновения

by Luchenza



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza





	Прикосновения

Финч не любил прикосновений. Вообще никаких, и Джон ценил те мгновения, когда случайно соприкасались их руки во время выгуливания Медведя или когда Гарольд приникал к нему, спасаясь от выстрелов. Не сразу начал ценить, со временем, но чем дальше, тем больше — пока не стало совсем поздно. Джон мог только обернуться в прошлое и посмотреть в разворачивающейся перспективе, как медленно отношение к Гарольду из уважительного переросло в…  
Джон даже мысленно не мог это произнести, но, впрочем, всё и так было ясно.  
Флирт с Гарольдом был непредставим. Джон не позволял себе никаких вольностей, ничего, что выходило бы за рамки их профессиональных отношений, кроме, может быть, одного…  
Их руки совсем рядом: Гарольд сидит за компьютером, Джон опирается на стол. Едва заметное движение в сторону, и их пальцы соприкасаются. Ладонь Гарольда дергается, но не отодвигается, взгляд только замирает ненадолго в одной точке — и всё. Они продолжают говорить о делах, о слежке за новым номером, и пальцы Джона при этом чувствуют теплую Гарольдову ладонь.  
Дальше — россыпь множества ситуаций, когда Финч позволял себя направить твёрдой хваткой за плечо. Иногда Джон мог осторожно приобнять успокоительным жестом, мог мелкими, судорожными движениями рук проверить, не подстрелили ли. Но не больше. Когда Гарольд смотрел на него, внутри всё замирало: казалось, будто его внимательный неподвижный взгляд проникает в самую суть. Но потом Финч снимал очки, потирал глаза усталым движением, и Джон понимал — показалось.  
Однажды в порядке эксперимента Джон положил руку сверху на плечо Гарольда — одним весомым движением, не похлопав. У Финча был порыв обернуться, так, как он обычно делал — всем корпусом, но он сдержался и позволил руке остаться на плече. Было ясно, что именно позволил, но его тело ощутимо напряглось. Джон уже хотел убрать руку, и тут услышал: «…А после проследите за мисс Браун… Джон», — необычно мягким голосом. Стены библиотеки будто бы сузились, стали уютнее.  
Улыбка сама собой растянула губы. А рука осталась лежать на расслабившемся плече.  
Вторгаться в личное пространство Финча раз за разом было невыносимо сладко. Джон пробовал на ощупь границы, отодвигая их, пытаясь понять, где они заканчиваются. Теперь пальцы на столешнице не просто прикасались, они ложились немного поверх, а если случалось, что оба вместе садились на низкий подоконник, Джон чувствовал рядом теплоту бедра Гарольда. Тот реагировал: вздрагиванием, неподвижным взглядом, пропущенным вдохом — но раз за разом разрешал.  
Потом был тяжёлый день и три номера. Да и их самих едва не подстрелили пару раз. В библиотеке, помогая Гарольду снять пальто, Джон не выдержал — и обнял, чувствуя, как щекочут подбородок чужие волосы. Он хотел удержать его в кольце рук подольше, но не посмел и с сожалением разомкнул объятия, так и не ощутив отклика. Однако Гарольд, к удивлению Джона, остался стоять, уткнувшись носом в его шарф.  
— Вы очень много себе позволяете, мистер Риз, — пробормотал он невнятно.  
— Ничего такого, что не позволил бы ты.  
И, окончательно осмелев, Джон взял его ладонь и прижал к губам, целуя кончик каждого пальца под пристальным взглядом Гарольда, прошёлся поцелуями по тыльной стороне до запястья. Этого казалось недостаточно, подмывало взять пальцы в рот, тронуть языком, пососать, но Джон взял себя в руки. Ещё рано переходить этот Рубикон.  
Дыхание Гарольда убыстрилось, на щеках появился намёк на румянец, но своей реакции он больше ничем не выдал, ни словом, ни делом. Позволил наконец снять с себя пальто и после вёл себя так, будто ничего не было.  
В итоге Джон прекратил свои попытки. Ближайшим расстоянием между ними стало расстояние под зонтом, который Джон привычно держал над Гарольдом, не обращая внимания, что намокает его собственное плечо. Было тяжело признавать поражение, но пришлось с ним смириться.  
А потом Гарольд сделал шаг навстречу самым неожиданным из всех образов.  
Джон пришёл утром в библиотеку, ожидая уже на подходе к компьютерам услышать о новом номере. Но за столом никого не было. Тут от стеллажей раздался голос Гарольда:  
— Кажется, мне понадобится ваша помощь, мистер Риз… Боюсь, я снова провёл ночь за столом, и моя спина…  
Гарольд крайне редко просил о помощи, и Джон насторожился. Он пошёл на голос и в дальнем конце библиотеки увидел Гарольда — наполовину одетого. Он болезненно морщился, пытаясь нагнуться за брюками.  
Джон без лишних слов опустился перед ним на колени и начал помогать. Сначала брюки: поддержать ногу, дать опереться себе на плечо… И тут Джон почувствовал неуверенную руку Гарольда в своих волосах. Его ладонь прошлась по затылку и дошла до щеки, Джон поймал её и мягко сжал на мгновение. Он не стал смотреть вверх, не стал ловить взгляд Гарольда и сосредоточился на брюках и на этой ласкающей руке. Застегнуть пуговицы, вдеть ремень… Джон не смог удержаться и приник щекой к паху, а ладонь Гарольда властно ложилась ему на шею, удерживала. Повернув голову и поцеловав ладонь, Джон поднялся, чтобы заняться галстуком, и теперь они с Гарольдом встретились взглядами.  
Не нужно было более ничего говорить.  
Завязывая галстук, Джон пробежался пальцами по шее вверх до линии волос, прикасаясь едва уловимо. Гарольд вздохнул, приоткрыв рот, а Джон затягивал узел, всё больше приближая лицо. Губы замерли совсем рядом, Джон мог уловить дыхание Гарольда. Наконец тот выдохнул: «Ну же, мистер Риз» — и Джона не нужно было снова просить. Он целовал, прикасался языком к губам и нёбу, обнимал, и Гарольд уже не реагировал на прикосновения, как раньше — теперь он отвечал на поцелуй, схватившись за плечи Джона. И это было приятно.  
Наверное, каждый из них якорь для другого, потому и нужно было всё это — долгое сближение, привыкание и притирание характерами — чтобы сейчас они могли цепляться друг за друга, не зная, как разорвать поцелуй. Да и не желая этого.  
Но пришлось. Гарольд облизал покрасневшие губы, глядя на Джона с любопытством.  
— Из вас плохой помощник, Джон, — наконец сказал он. — А ботинки?  
И Джон снова нагибался и прятал улыбку, завязывая шнурки.  



End file.
